


How He Leaves Her

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jasper leaves Maya in the Mountain<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Leaves Her

Jasper can still feel the tears streaking down his face after Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty pass by him. He can't tear his eyes away from the body in his arms. Her skin is red and black, puckered. 

_She didn't deserve this. She was innocent! He was going to kill Cage. He was going to save her!_

_He loved her! He had kissed her. He told her he loved her and she died!_

"Jasper, we need to go." Octavia said gently.

"No!" Jasper shouted "I can't just-" A sob chocked him off.

He gripped Maya tighter, rocking his body back and forth with hers. Nonsense even he barely understood flowed from his lips. His fingers reached up to stroke through her hair.

"We'll be in the harvest room when you're ready." Octavia told him before disappearing down the halls.

Jasper looked around the room. So many bodies. He couldn't leave Maya here. Just another body. She was so much more than that. She deserved so much more than that. She was innocent. So Jasper rose on shaky legs, cradling the body of the one he loved and couldn't save. His legs took him through the halls. Not towards the harvest room. But to the art room. The room where Maya had snuck him into, where the radio was, where they had first kissed, where he realized he loved her. Jasper settled her body in a corner before starting to work.

 

When he was done Maya lied flat out on the ground, wrapped in some artistic rug, arms crossed over her chest. Surrounding her were paintings and other pieces of artwork. All the ones she had shown him. The ones she had shared and touched, and admired. Jasper kneeled beside her, brushed the last few of her hairs out of her face, closed her eyes, and gave her one last kiss.

"I love you."

 

That was how he left her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really sorry! The idea just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it.


End file.
